


Guardian Demon

by grumpymark



Series: Guardian Demon [1]
Category: Video Games - Fandom, darksepticeye - Fandom, gaming - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious man helps you home after a night of drinking, but you soon find out that he is more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A cold breeze ran across your face as you left your apartment. The day itself was sweltering hot as you left for your friend's apartment. A few of your friends were gathering together for a party that night. Your best friend, Alexa, decided that since it was summer, and college was over for good, that a party was due.   
As you walked up to the door, you knocked on the door a few times before letting yourself in, which everyone did frequently.   
“Hey!” The group of three girls and one guy hollered at you. You could tell that they had already started drinking.   
“Hey, guys,” You smiled. Alexa stumbled over from the couch, grabbing you happily and hugging you.   
“We were waiting for you! Have a drink!” She laughed.   
“I don't know. So soon?” You asked, giggling as she walked you over to the couch.   
“Yes!” She hollered, making her way over to the fridge and grabbing a beer for you. You had just recently turned 21, and you were glad, too. Finally, you wouldn't get in trouble getting caught drinking.  
Alexa handed you the cold bottle of beer, and plopped down beside you on the couch. You said thank you and cracked it open, taking a swig of the bitter drink.   
Kaine, the only guy there so far, smiled as he sat on the floor beside your other two friends, Jen and Hannah.  
“I can't wait for this!” He yelled enthusiastically, probably the drunkest of them all. You laughed softly, looking over at Alexa.   
“So, who's all going to be here?” You asked. She shrugged.   
“Some college friends. It shouldn't be too big of a party, to be honest,” She told you, taking another drink of beer.   
~  
It was around 1 in the morning by the time you started feeling like you needed to go home. Music blaring and an empty beer bottle in your hand, you managed to stumble to the kitchen counter and hold yourself up.  
“How the hell am I getting home?” You asked as you looked around the apartment. You sigh and stand up as straight as you can, setting the bottle on the counter, and trying to take a step. You feel yourself about to fall.  
That was when someone grabbed you, one hand on your shoulder and the other holding your hand.   
“Need some help?” A voice asked. That voice, it was dark, otherworldly. There was an accent to it, as well. You felt warm breathing by your ear, and you could tell that whoever they were was smiling.   
“Can you help me get home?” You asked with slight hesitation. The voice gave a small laugh.  
Of course,” They said, guiding you towards the door.   
“(Y/N)! Where are you going?” Alexa hollered from across the room. You carefully turn around.   
“I'm going home. I feel like shit...” You laughed.   
“But the party's just starting!” She smiled, doing a little dance.   
“No, sorry. This guy...is gonna...” You start, looking around for the mysterious voice. “Get me home...”  
“Well, whatever. Get home safe, ok?” She said, hugging you tightly before walking away. You nod, and get out the front door.   
You were greeted by a dark mass standing outside the door in the hall. A hand emerged from the darkness, and grabbed your own.   
“Shall we?” The familiar voice asked. You could only nod as they assisted you down the hall.   
~  
You found yourself sitting on the steps to the apartment complex. You could tell the darkness was still there with you. It felt uncomfortable with how close it seemed to be. But slumped over, trying to stay awake, you couldn't do much.   
“Don't worry. I know you're not feeling that good right now...I wouldn't do anything to take advantage of the situation...” The voice whispered to you.   
“Who are you?” You asked quietly.   
“I'm no one...yet,” They told you. “Wake up, (Y/N). Wake up...It's safe now...”   
~  
The sun shined through the blinds, and you slowly sat up, looking around. No one was there, you were fully-clothed, and you were hungover.   
“Well, didn't hook up with anyone...” You laugh. “Good.”   
The walk to the bathroom hurt your head, but you managed to get there and get cleaned up from the night before. It must've been a crazy night, because you could barely remember anything. You couldn't even really remember how you got home. Except, there was one detail you could remember.   
That voice. So odd, so uncomfortable, so safe...You tried not to think about it, and made your way back to the bedroom, where you got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. There was a clanging noise from in the kitchen, which startled you. You blamed it on the dishes in the drainer settling, and you headed in that direction.   
As you opened the bedroom door, things were different. A lot different. The apartment was no longer filled with sunshine. Rather, it was gray. Everything was a dulled-out shade of what it had been. You carefully continue towards the kitchen, watching your step on the suddenly rough carpet. You contemplated heading back to your bedroom and staying safe, but you kept going.   
You heard more clanging coming from the kitchen as you got closer and closer. Soon, you were there, but you saw nothing. The noises continued, their source not revealing itself.   
“H-hello?” You asked quietly. Suddenly, you were being held against the doorway of the kitchen by your shoulders.   
“You woke up. Good.”   
“What? What's going on?!” You yell.   
“I'm just making sure you're ok...Are you ok?” The voice asks soothingly.   
“Well tell me who you are and I might answer.”   
That was when a figure appeared right in front of you, starting from the hands on your shoulders, and spreading from there. Bright blue eyes shined into yours, and a devilish smile greeted you.   
“Hello...” He greeted you, hands still on your shoulders. You move your hands up to his and try to lighten his grip, but he just holds onto you tighter. “Are you scared?” He asked you, still smiling the same wide smile.   
You hesitated, but shook your head no. “Why would I be?” You asked, letting go of his hands.   
“You shouldn't be. I'm not here to hurt you,” He told you.   
You were confused. “Then what are you here for?”   
He laughed. “Consider me...how do I put it, your guardian demon.” He said. “You can call me Shadow. I'm here to protect you. Not harm you.”  
“You've got to be shitting me, right?” You ask, letting out a small scoff. He held onto your shoulders even tighter now, pressing you into the doorway harder, making you wince.   
“Do you think I would've walked you home if I wasn't here for you?” He bellowed in a deep voice.   
“Can you let go of me...?” You asked. He clears his throat, slowly letting go of your shoulders, and taking a step back. You rub your left shoulder with your right hand, knowing that there's a hand print there, and on the other one as well. You watch Shadow, adjusting the gray hoodie he wore. This was your chance to run. As he looked down for that split second, you attempted to run down the hall to your bedroom. Before you even made it even three feet, you felt yourself being tossed backwards. Suddenly, Shadow was holding you by the waist as you faced the hall.   
“And where do you think you're going?” He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. You were silent, stunned that he caught you. You were for sure you could've made it to your room. There you could've at least locked the door and been away from him. Maybe he would've left after a while. He chuckled, letting go of you. You turn to him.  
“I don't need a 'guardian'. I'm 21! I'm not a child,” You mutter. He stares at you with his light eyes.   
“Who said it has anything to do with age? Everyone has a guardian,” He told you. You rolled your eyes.   
“Yeah, and I suppose you want me to believe there's angels too, right?” You scoffed. He nodded, turning away and walking into the kitchen. You thought of trying to run again, but something held you back from it.   
“You wouldn't believe the lack of guardian angels these days,” He said, opening the fridge and searching through it. You sigh, and look around. The air seemed to be lightening up, and the color of the walls were returning from an ashy gray to the tan color they actually were. It seemed as though you were starting to get used to the idea of having a demonic guardian around you already.   
“Yeah...sure...” You said quietly, making your way over to the cabinets. You took out two bowls. “So, are you like, staying here? Or, what?” You asked. He nodded, taking out the gallon of milk and drinking straight from it. You took it from him and sat it on the counter. “Well?”   
Wiping his lips with his sleeve, he nodded. “Staying here.”  
Once again, you noticed his accent as you poured some cereal in the bowls. “So, where're you from?” You asked.   
“Hell,” He said sarcastically.   
“No, like, where's your accent from? Sounds Irish...” You said. He smirked.   
“Got it,” He laughed.   
“So then everyone from hell sounds Irish?” You laughed, still a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.   
“No. It's just a masking system to help us be more humanoid,” He explained. You could only nod as you wiped the top of the milk gallon, and then poured some of it into both bowls.   
“You know you're in America though, right?”   
“Yeah? So? There's a thing called traveling, you know?”   
You hand him a bowl of cereal and open a drawer quickly. Handing him a spoon, you grab one for yourself and head towards the table.   
“Well, whatever. If you're staying, you might as well make yourself comfortable.”


	2. Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, starting to explain why Shadow is there in the first place.

You wake up in a cold sweat, tears running down your face. The wind howled outside your window, a little bit of air traveling in from a small crack in the windowsill. You looked around, hoping that it was just a dream. No one seemed to be there, but you felt the need to check to make sure everything was alright. As you turned to place your feet on the floor, a hand grabbed your lower thigh, and you were face-to-face with blue eyes.  
“Don't,” Shadow hissed to you.  
With your eyes wide from shock, you asked, “Why?”  
“I don't want you to get hurt. I'll go check for you...” He told you.  
“Check for me...? How did you know I was going to check for anything?” You ask him, covering your legs back up, feeling a burning sensation where his hand once gripped your thigh. He walked over to the door, opening it gently, and turning back to you.  
“I'll be right back,” He told you. As you watched him walk out of the room, you looked around in the darkness. You felt trapped in it, and claustrophobia was setting in. You quickly turned the lamp on that sat next to your bed, though that wasn't enough light. You decide to get up and turn the light switch on, even though Shadow seemed to want you to stay right there in bed.  
You look over at the door, which Shadow shut on his way out, and listen for any noise. When you are sure there's nothing to worry about, you put your feet on the floor and start to walk over to the light switch. A scratching noise started coming from under the bed, which began getting louder and louder as you got closer to the switch. As you are about to turn the light on, you hear footsteps running towards your room.  
“(Y/N)! Don't turn the light on!” You hear Shadow scream. He slams the door open and stares at you intensely. “I told you to stay the hell in bed! What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled at you.  
“It was dark. It started getting creepy,” You try to explain, but he was having none of it. He grabs your hand, and makes you get back in bed.  
“Stay. Please. Just stay here. I promise everything will be fine. Go back to bed,” He told you. You could only nod, his intensity nearly scaring you. He gave a nod back, walking out of the room calmly. You still wondered about the terrifying scratching noise coming from underneath the bed, but you tried to ignore it as you hid yourself under the covers and closed your eyes.  
~  
The night seemingly went by faster than it should have. You wake up and realize that it's nearly 11 o'clock, and though that's not extremely late for you, you feel the need to jump out of bed, and hurry out of the room. You wondered to yourself if it'd be OK to walk anywhere in your room, or if Shadow would just show up and put you back in bed. You decided to give it a try, and walked over to the closet, where you picked out some clothes, and headed to the bathroom. You figured that if whatever it was that was scratching was in your bedroom, it wouldn't be able to get you in the bathroom. It sounded childlike to have that logic about it, but then again, monsters under the bed? That was childlike in itself.  
After getting dressed, and sneaking out of your room, you entered the hall, which was back to its tan color, no longer the dull gray it had been when you first met Shadow. As you made your way to the kitchen, you saw someone out of the corner of your eye, sitting on the couch, watching TV. You turn, and see Alexa sitting there. You jump back.  
“Alexa? What are you doing here!” You yell. She turns to you, smiling.  
“Oh! Hey! You woke up!” She giggled, standing up and skipping over to you for a hug. You hug her quickly before pulling away.  
“How did you get in?” You ask.  
“Oh, your Irish friend let me in. Jack, I think he said is his name...” She smiled.  
“Jack...? You mean Sha-” You stop. “Oh, yeah, Jack. Yeah.”  
“You two...you know? Together?” She laughed.  
“What? No! He's just a friend,” You try to explain without saying he's a guardian demon trying to “protect you from evil”.  
“Hello...(Y/N)! You woke up...” You hear a familiar voice say. You turn around, and see Shadow, only he wasn't Shadow. Or at least, he looked like him, only not as gray and dark. There was no dark aura around him, and he wore more than gray and black. Instead, he looked like a human. A real human, and not some evil humanoid creature.  
“Hi...Jack...” You say calmly, watching him. He even moved differently. He wasn't as fast. He didn't seem to levitate as he walked.  
“Do you want some coffee?” He asked. “I went ahead and made some since Alexa came over.”  
“Uh...sure,” You say, still very confused. You follow him into the kitchen, where you hit him on his shoulder. “What the fuck, man? 'Jack'?” He laughed, his voice sounding more demonic now. He turned to you, and smiled.  
“Don't worry. It's all part of the masking stuff...” He whispered to you, pouring you a cup of coffee and handing it to you. Louder, in his human voice, he said, “You can add whatever to it. I'm not good at guessing what people want.”  
You stood there, stunned a bit. You held onto the cup by the handle, just looking straight ahead. You could hear Shadow talking to Alexa happily, explaining why he was in America, and all this other stuff. All his human lies. It was actually very interesting hearing how well he could lie. Then again, he was a demon after all.  
“(Y/N)!” You hear after a minute. You turn around and look at Alexa, who stands near you now. “Do you want to hang out tonight?”  
“Yeah, (Y/N)...” Shadow said, a bit on the sarcastic side, “Wanna hang out tonight?”  
“Uh...Sure. Yeah, that sounds great. When?” You ask.  
“I'll pick you up at 9!” She smiled. “But I have to go for now! I'll see you then!” As she skips out, Shadow waves bye to her, and she carefully closes the door behind her.  
“She's cute...” Shadow says, turning to you.  
“Don't. Even,” You tell him, opening the fridge and pulling out some flavored coffee creamer.  
“What? I just had to comment,” He laughed. Slamming the fridge shut and taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee, you walk past him, practically pushing him out of the way. “What did I do?”  
“Don't try hitting on my friends, OK?”  
“Hitting on your friends? Would I?”  
“Apparently.”  
He sighed, leaning on the kitchen counter. “You stayed safe last night, I see. No scratches on you?”  
“No. No scratches. Can I ask what the hell was going on?” You ask him.  
“It doesn't matter,” He tries to blow it off.  
“No, it does. Is there something I need to be worried about?”  
“Well, yes, why else would I be here to protect you?”


End file.
